Freebird
by PeggyMarie
Summary: 'Cause I'm as free as a bird now,And this bird you cannot change,Lord knows I can't change."
1. Chapter 1

Freebird

Leah Pov

Today is the day I be dreading for longest time. Today my cousin is marrying the love of my life. It's been nearly a year since Sam imprinted on Emily and it still hurt. People say I should get over, but I can't it's easy to fall in love but hard to fall out. The worse part my mom is making me be a bride mate_. Family comes first as she always say._ It's was like they liked pouring lemon juice on my open wounds. As I sit in this room watching everyone help my cousin for her big day, I fight back my tears.

"Leah are you okay" I turned to see Rachael Black taking sit next to me.

"No not really" Over the past few months Rachael and I have become really close. She knew how I felt, she didn't judge me. She was my best friend.

"I know it hurt hunny, I wish I could take your pain away" she pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks Rachael" I look over to see Emily staring at me with sad eyes. I knew she felt bad about the hold imprinting thing, but I couldn't forgive her she ruin everything for me.

"Maybe you should go get some fresh air." Rachael suggested.

"Yeah you right" I got up and made my way to door. Mom stops before I could leave.

"Where are you going Leah?" She had the same eyes as Emily full of pity.

"I'm going to go get some air"

"Okay, just make sure you come back in time" After that she went back to Emily side. Deep down I knew mom wish Emily was her daughter. She could have babies and didn't turn in to a giant wolf when she lost her tempter. As I walk out the room, the cool breeze immediately hit my face. I let out a sigh of relief. I decide to take a little walk down the beach. I found a log that was perfectly hidden in a small cave. I sit there for I don't know how long. Just thinking how bad my live have become enough to cause my melt down. I cried for Sam, Emily, My Dad, My Mom, Seth and the Pack. I curl myself into a ball and cried myself to sleep. When I woke up it was dark outside. _Shit I missed the wedding._ I quickly grab my shoes and put them back on and ran to the hall. I knew the ceremony would be over. But I knew I could make it to the reception. When I got there to my surprise the party already started, everyone was having a good time. Mom and Seth were talking Sam and Emily. The pack were joking and playing around with each and there imprints. Then it hit me no one care that I was gone. I cause so much drama that they even notice I disappeared. I didn't belong here. I didn't even bother to go in; I would just ruin the party. I went home and change out my bride mate dress. I grab my suitcase from under my bed and begin to pack. This wasn't my home anymore. After I finish packing all the thing that could fit into the suitcase. I sat at my desk and wrote out letter to everyone including Sam and Emily. I grab my suite case as I walking out my room for what could be the last time ever. I sat the letter on the kitchen table so everyone could find them. I walk out the door I turn around one more time and look at the house I grow up in, the place I once call home. It was time to move on, grabbing my suitcase I made my way to my car. I started the engine and I was off to start my new life away from La Push.

_If I leave here tomorrow_

_Would you still remember me_

_For I must be traveling on now_

_'Cause there's too many places I've got to see_

_But if I stayed here with you,GIRL_

_Things just couldn't be the same_

_'Cause I'm as free as a bird now_

_And this bird you cannot change_

_Ohohohohohhhhh_

_And the bird you cannot change_

_And this bird you cannot change_

_Lord knows I can't change_

_Bye bye, baby, it's been a sweet love, yeah, yeah_

_Though this feeling I can't change_

_But please don't take it so badly_

_'Cause Lord knows I'm to blame_

_But if I stay here with you, GIRL_

_Things just couldn't be the same_

_Cause I'm as free as a bird now_

_And this bird you never change_

_Ohohohohohhhhh_

_And the bird you cannot change_

_And this bird you cannot change_

_Lord knows I can't change_

_Lord help me I can't change_

_Lord I can't change,_

_Won't you fly high, Free Bird, yeah_

**I don't if I should make this a one shot or a whole story. I hope you like it . Would you want me to continue ? Thank you for reading please comment and tell me what you think**_**.**  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Free Bird

Leah Pov

It's been three months since I left home. I'm slowly becoming myself again. My heart doesn't ache when I wake up in the morning. I was making friends and I was smiling a lot more than I use to. Of course I miss my family very much especially Seth, I hope he wasn't taking it to hard, sometime it was hard to tell who was the older sibling , because I would always go to Seth instead of him coming to me. I remember the first month after I left; I finally broke down and called home.

_Flashback _

_I was having a hard time. For some reason I was really home sick. I was doing well up to this point. I decided to call home. I wanted at least to hear a familiar voice. I dial the number, it rung three time before someone answer it._

"_Hello" A strained said. I couldn't get my words out for some reason_

"_Hello" The voice said again. I couldn't talk. Just when I was about to hang up "Leah is that you baby girl" it was my mother, only she didn't sound like my mother. "Please come home" She cried. I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my face. "I sorry for everything sweetheart, please come home" She cried again. A sob escape my lips. I heard some moving around on the other end of the phone._

"_Leah" my brother said. I guess mom couldn't talk anymore. "Sis please come home, you know I'm always here for you. Please come home" I could hear his voice quiver. "Please sis, I miss you "I couldn't take it anymore. They were in pain and it was all because of me. That night I promise myself that I would never call them again._

_End of Flaskback_

I was getting ready for work when I heard someone banging on my door; I quickly threw on my shirt and ran to answer it. When I open the door the last thing I expect to see standing on the other side was a very angry Jacob Black.

"Whaaat are yooou doing here?" I shudder

"I here for you, get your stuff you're coming home now" He yelled

"No I'm not "I said while trying to close the door in his face. He put his foot in the door to stop it, he push open with his shoulder making me stumble back. He let himself in , slamming the door behind him.

"You're coming home now, Do you have any idea what you putting your mother and your brother though? Do you even care they have been wrecks. Where is your room so we can get your stuff" He growl. I didn't say anything; he rolled his eyes and walk down to hall. It was a one bed apartment so he found my room easy. I stood there for second. I couldn't believe this was happening. I finally was able to get my feet to move to my room. Jacob was pulling clothes out of the closet and throwing them on my bed. That piss me off, who in the hell do he think he was. I push him back away from my things causing him to fall back. He growl at me.

"Get out Jacob" I growl. He got up and dusk himself off and walks back to closet again. What was his problem? I tried to push him again but he didn't move. I grab an handful of his hair pulling him away from my closet; He let out a loud growl. He turned toward with his eyes pitch black. He starts walking towards me growling lowly.

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter. I'm still trying to see If I should make this story an BlackWater fiction or a O/C . Tell me what you think. Thank you reading , please review. I redoing this chapter because I made a lot if mistakes. Sorry  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Free bird

Jacob Pov

Three months I have been looking for this girl. She has no idea what she put us through. For her to stand there and tell me she not leaving has me seeing red. I ignore the pain in the back of my head from where she pull my hair as I made my way toward her. She back up until her back was against the wall.

"You are coming with me do you understand me" She didn't say anything just stared at me. I took that as yes and turned back to her closet. She was quiet, a little too quiet for me. I turned around and saw she was gone. I drop everything I was doing and ran out of the room. I didn't hear the door shut so I knew she was still in the house. I look in the bathroom she wasn't there so I went to the kitchen. She was stand at the sink with her back towards me.

"Leah" I said softly. She turns to me her face full of tears.

"Don't make me go back, I die if you make me go back" It broke my heart to see this broken girl. Then I really look at her, she was holding something toward her wrist_. A knife_

"Leah put the knife down" I said while making my way toward her. She shook her head.

"No. You going make me go back." She pushes the blade down on her arm.

"Damn it Leah put the knife down." She begins to drag the knife across her skin. I launch at her slapping the knife out her hand, I grab her wrist to examine it. Thank god for wolf healing because the cut was already turning pink. I slap her, how can she do something so stupid. She grabs her face, she open her mouth to cry but nothing came out. She slowly move away from me and sat at the table while still holding her face. The next sound she made almost made me cry. She let out an ear shattering cried that I'm pretty sure the neighbor can hear. All my angry was gone at that point, all I wanted to do was comfort her.

"Leah" I made my way to her. She was still holding her face. "Leah" I kneel in front of her. She didn't move, but when I put my hand on her knee she looks up at me and glare, she was still crying trying to catch her breath. I tried to pull her into my arms, but she push me arms away. I tried again and she begins to punch me over and over in my chest, while fresh tears ran down her face. Finally she stops and collapse in chest.

"It's okay Leah I'm here, I am always going be here for you" I said while she sobs in my chest.

**So I'm going to make this story a BlackWater fiction :) . Thank you guys for all you wonderful comments. Please review and tell me what I should do? Should I change anything?**


	4. Chapter 4

Freebird

Jacob Pov

Leah has been crying for twenty minutes nonstop. I never have seen someone cry so much in my life. I admit that I was a dick for coming into her home and demanding she return La Push. I knew I could have approach the situation better but just seeing her and thinking about how much she have put us through made my blood boil. We all have been pulling extra patrol trying to pick up trails that might lead us to her. Seth even ran as far as Canada. The poor kid ran for hours before passing out from exhaustion. The pack and the imprints felt horrible that she left. Nobody really understands how Leah actually had to give up. She lost a lover, best friend and father all in a short period of times. The night of Sam and Emily wedding no one bother to even go looking for her. Everyone thought was just being bitter and just trying to get attention. She was hurting and no one care including me. I remember many times were I would bring up the whole Sam and Emily situation and throw it in her face. Now thinking about I remember how she would wince like I was stabbing her with my words. I look at the girl that was sitting in front me and realize how broken she truly is.

"Leah listen to me you are going to make yourself sick. I need for you to calm down" I said tenderly at this she was going to pass out soon. Her breathing was starting to slow down and before I could say anything she started to fall forward.

"Dammit" I hissed as I caught before she hit the floor. "Leah" I gave her a gently shake with no response in return. I pick her up bridal style and carry her to her bathroom. She was probably going kill me this for this but a least she would be awake. Gently placing her in the tub while also making sure she was under the shower head I turn the shower on the coldest setting, within seconds she shot up and search around for any danger. When she spotted me she just stared like I was some kind of stranger.

"Leah are you okay "I said softly. You see people this where I made my mistake. I took a step slow towards her. With my hands in the air I took a few more steps toward her. "Leah I promise I won't hurt you" I finally close enough to wrap my hands around her wrists but before I could pull her away, I fell to the ground in unbearable pain. I didn't take me long to realize I was just been kick in the balls by an overly strong women.

"You think you can come to my house and demand that I come back with you Black?" She spat. She steps over me like I was just a dirty t-shirt. "I'm not going anywhere" she said as she left me lying on the bathroom floor holding myself. This is going be hard then I thought

**First I want to thank everyone for all your support. Thank you all for your great advice and just sticking with my stories. I know this chapter is short but I wanted to write something to give to you guys. I know it not my best work but its a start. Again thank you all for reading . Please read and comment and tell me what you think.P.S** **I'm still working on How to have an it should be up by Monday**


End file.
